Your Wish Is My Command
by Meemerdd
Summary: A new student at Alfea has a whole different problem then most every other girl, and a bit of a phoebia of one particular phrase, "I wish..." maybe something is wrong with her? Or maybe, just maybe, she's just different, and maybe she can figure out how this could be good for her? This takes place after the Winx Club's Alfea years! OC's welcome! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I sighed; soon, so soon I would be attending Alfea, which, I might have enjoyed that idea, if it wasn't for, certain things, I just hoped nothing weird, or rather, normal for me would happen today. I sighed, brushing through my long black hair, I had thought about chopping it all off before coming but, decided against it, maybe soon though. Starting to pull it up into a messy bun as the hover car drove through the portal to Magix, sighing deeply as I messed around with the gold bangles around overly tanned arms.

As the hover car pulled to a stop in front of the large pink school I put one barefoot out after the other, smiling a little bit at the feeling of dirt beneath my toes. In the puffed up old Arabian pants and the gold embroidered strapless top you could almost always find me in, with that old Arabic feel to what I wore.

My adrenalin started to rush after the hover car pulled away, my bags were already in the room as I looked around, first, day, and I was a freshman, but, none of that was really what I cared about now. Right now, my mind was fixated on my lovely new classmates, or, more importantly, I guess, the Red Fountain residents. But, what really made me feel giddy was the fact, soon enough they would owe me, and I would get what anyone like me would want, just a little try of. Blood.

I shook myself, what was I thinking? Last time I bit someone, well, that didn't really go down well, all my dad's fault, his stupid genes made me who I am, that little freak of nature. I sighed, heading towards the ominous looking women with the clip board, soon enough, there would be no turning back, I would be an Alfea student, at the four-year school, made me giddy, and also made me really want to turn around the way I came and go running through Magix right back home, at least people understood me there.

But, alas, before I could turn back, my feet had betrayed me and I was standing right in front of her with a weak faltering smile on my face, "name?" Her voice was a bit husky, deep, and defiantly could be described as sepulchral, something you wouldn't expect from that petite, yet disturbing fairy. She was a fairy right? I wasn't quite sure about that.

I mean, she had the pretty golden blonde hair of a fairy, or, that you would expect to be attached to a fairies head, except it was lopped off in a choppy gross kind of fashion. She had pale skin; very pale, also, kind of disturbing appearance, with those intense deep mahogany eyes that seemed able to stare through your soul. But she looked so witchy in that pure black business suit, with the slightly frilled scarlet button up top barely seen from inside, and of course, those scary high red stilettos. I could never wear shoes like that; actually, I preferred not to wear shoes at all, ever.

"Name?" Her voice only seemed to get louder as she repeated herself, and I looked back up, trying to meet that mahogany gaze with my own, but, basically unable to do so. "Sorry miss, I nearly forgot," I responded, my accent seemed sweet, with a bit of a sinister bit, and was common for my planet, associated often times with our coloring, though you could hear gasps from around as fairies seemed a bit shocked, "Kirana Kudu Kekuasaan of Bintang Siarah."

"Funny kid, name?" She said in a droll, monotone voice, just made me feel like spiders where crawling up my back, covering my arms in Goosebumps as I looked down.

"Kirana Kudu Kekuasaan of Bintang Siarah." I repeated, and she seemed UN amused, but hey, I didn't lie, if she wasn't going to check it, that was her business."

"First time's the charm, second time, not so much kid, name?"

"Check Kirana Kudu Kekuasaan of Bintang Siarah!" I was a little angry when I looked up at her, a bit of a red flash in my otherwise perfectly normal chocolate brown eyes.

"Fine kid, I don't think it's on here." She started searching through her names before handing me a list, "sorry Miss Kekuasaan, now get outta my hair kid, you've already wasted enough of my time."

I sighed, shaking my head in disapproval, I was hoping not to see her again any time soon, but, my luck was I'd be glued to that women's side for the rest of the school year. Starting to head down the hall, and she didn't even tell me the dorm number, like really, am I just supposed to try this key in every dorm tell it unlocks one? Oh. The numbers right here, I felt myself beginning to flush as I read, '#829' that should be in the newest wing I believe?

I felt something, or rather someone bum into me, "watch it!" It was the voice, of a teenage guy, what? He couldn't even wait tell she was out of her room to see his stupid girlfriend I assume? Turning up to him and responding in my accent, this seemed to even cause him a little shock. "No, you watch it!"

My eyes started t examine him, I guess that's what eyes do when left unattended because everything else was too busy to care, or maybe, that just might be me in general, consume the appearance of everything that I saw. His skin wasn't a deep tan, more like a pale tan mixture, against his hair, which was tied back into a ponytail, an odd sandy color. He didn't wear a shirt, ugg, and he's mad at me? At least I look way more decent then most of the fairies here. With those torn up jeans of his, and sky blue eyes, are eyes both narrowed down to slits, staring each other off. Now it was time for my mind to wander, recreating a mental picture of him, I would so bit him, he was bitable god no, I can't possibly be getting creepy pervert thoughts atop the already difficult to deal with blood lust ones.

Before we both finally decided to pull away at the same time, un-narrowing our eyes, I had to press my tongue against those to little white tips that wanted to bite him, not necessarily in a bad place... yet. Just anywhere, neck or on those rock hard looking abs but that's irrelevant, I wasn't going to let my pearly whites, or whatever you'd like to call them get what they wanted, he was rude, and so was I but, that didn't matter. "Whatever see you in Magix sometime." And he started to leave after he said that.

Before he was out of earshot I added in, "I don't think you'll be that lucky." Before turning down the hall, and continuing the search to find the room, it shouldn't be hard to find, right? Just needed to look for the right number on the door, before anything else happened.

Walking past a couple girls talking in the hall, I could never help myself from listening in on private conversations that was for sure, "it was so not fair, I would've had that perfect Adrimini dress if it wasn't for that little brat, and I wish I could have it instead of her." I felt my eyes fill up with red and my arms get all tingly, seconds later my vision cleared and I heard an over excited squeal, peeking over, the girl happened to now be holding a beautiful wine red dress in her arms, an Adrimini no doubt as the two ran off.

This was going to be a long school year.

I sighed again, finding my fingers back to their normal place, fiddling away with the gold bangles, some of them just had gold detailing, others, where set with rubies and other such stones, nothing really that odd. As I made my way down the hall, gazing up at every room number before finally finding... sadly, a staircase, and started to make my way up the spiraling staircase to the top. Which, amazingly enough, was where the room was, opening it up quickly, at least, all my things where sent up here before hand.

There was already a girl inside the room, reading some magazine or book or something, it was small for sure, that's in-between the three bedroom doors. That meant I had to spend time with, at least two other girls, damn, and that was only if the rooms where all singles, doubt I would get such luck.

The girl was deadly pale, I swear, I don't think she's actually met the sun in her life, I guess it isn't impossible. With the adorable curly brown locks of hair, flowing out from under that pretty orange beanie on her head. She had these adorable deep blue denim shorts, on top of a pair of black leggings, argyle socks, and gold flats, not really gold, the color I mean. And a black tee shirt over a long sleeved white shirt, they might have been the same shirt, who could tell? Cut off at the same point to reveal her perfectly bare midriff, except for that star shaped belly ring. Yep, defiantly was going to be a long year if this chick was one of my roommates, flipping through what I could now read as Fairy Fashion, great, a fashion magazine.

"I wish I had a friend," what? Did she just say that? NO! But, there I went again, within seconds I was by her side opening up my mouth to speak, not of my own will, not really. "I'll be your friend?" Oh great! Yippee, I'm going to die.

**A/N: Can you guess what's 'wrong' with her? XD If you can, please go here: . / I'll be posting artwork for this story, and other stories, and other random stuff there. :P Anyway, tell me what you think! Review!  
Also, feel free to send me characters! I'd love to put them in here! And ideas, for the characters, if you wanna. :P**


	2. Chapter 2

After that girl left, something about shopping or something, I lost track, I mean, you try to talk to her, my ear is kinda numb. But, at least she said she didn't need me to go with her, thank goodness, I guess miss, what was her name, Princess Esmerelda De Lancia, royalty, yay. But, back to the room, which, I already took a look around, only one single, and not mine, I had to share. Let's see, I was sharing with someone named, Princess Twilight Lane of Delona, more royalty, hopefully not one of those really really pushy fashion freaks. And the single, to someone named Vincent Shrew, what parents in there right mind would name there daughter Vincent anyways?

But, I guess that didn't really matter, a name was a name, and at least _she_ wasn't a princess. But, I guess I should go meet my roommate now, shouldn't I? The person I've got to share an actual room with for the rest of this school year. Right?

I made my way towards the blue door, before slowly pushing the door open and taking a look around, I couldn't figure out how anyone could stay in a single room as long as that girl talked for, but, I guess that's irrelivant. Looking quickly around the room before spotting her, that pretty head of pale blonde hair, straightened out perfectly. Her head was turned away from me, but, I could just barely see her pale skin patruding out from under the white hoodie she had on, with her black shorts. And bright red sneakers at the very end of it all. It was so much more simple then what most of the other girls attending Alfea would wear, with those exagerrated jewelry pieces, and layers upon layers of clothing, it was a relief.

She seemed very busily, writing? Was it? Seemed facinating with that glittery red pen, oh how very cool, glittery red. Maybe it was alright to at least try to speak to these people, like my mom said, maybe I needed to be a little less….. sarcastic, to these possible allies. "Hello,"

She turned her head, whimpering slightly as if I pulled her away from the attention of someone really important, attention she might have been fighting for for awhile? Before she responded, "Oh, uhhh, hey."

I just stood there as there was a bit of an awkward silence between the two of us, "You must be Twilight, or Princess Twilight if you prefurre I guess I can call you that. Not really though, Princess is such an annoying title anyways."

"Twilight is fine," she mumbled, turning back away from me towards the book she was writing in. Damn, this was defiantly going to be an annoying year.

"What are you writing?" I asked, leaning in to attempt to read and her hands shot the book closed.

"Nothing!" She said in an almost panic and I frowned a bit, there shouldn't be that much to hide. But of course, no one actually wanted me anywhere near anything personal of there's, that was just how people always seemed to treat me, ah well.

"Ok, nevermind." I just rolled my eyes, taking a seat on the _other _bed with a sigh. Leaning back slightly and staring up at the ceiling.

"Your not m-mad at me, are you?" She asked, looking over again.

"No not mad, bored." I added with another sigh, standing back up and heading towards the door again, "see you later."

"Wait, your name?"

"Kirana, Kirana Kutu Kekuasaan." I looked back at her for a moment, waiting for her response.

"Kekuasaan? Isn't there that like guy, last name, Kekuasaan?"

I was going to have to lie just a bit, biting her lip, "I have no idea who your talking about."

"I think you do,"

I sighed, looking at the floor for a second, "yes, Binjang Kekuasaan is my father, that horrid, famous Djinn is my father, bye." I sped out, shutting the door directly behind me with a grunt, I hated my father, and I defiantly hated when people talked about him with wonder filled eyes. Oh well, probably shouldn't have been so rude about it anyways, she didn't seem as amazed as others usually where.

Turning back around I re-opened the door and popped my head inside the room, "sorry about that." I wasn't being loud, very quite actually because well, I wasn't much for appologizies, but, I had to at least try.

"I-it's fine," She mumbled with a nod of her head, and I decided, with a smile, that she was probably a better roommate then any of the other girls I might possibly run into in here.

"Well, see you later!" I closed the door again and whipped around, letting out a high pitched scream at the sight of _him_, it wasn't anyone I'd seen before mind you, but, dormatorys, at Alfea, where for fairies, and _not_ for freaky emo dudes.

Staring at me with those caribbean blue eyes out from under the oddly styled black hair, as if _I_ was crazy and _he _was supposed to be in here. Wearing just a gray tee shirt and jeans, with black tennis shoes, that said Converse around little stars on the side? Whatever that even ment. And I gave him a quick glare, "I don't care how long you've been waiting to see your girldfriend, your not aloud to be in here."

He shook his head, before walking towards the single room, "I am supposed to be here, I'm Vincent." He stepped inside the room, shutting the door quickly behind him. I just frowned, Vincent, Vicent, just because his name was Vincent doesn't give him the right to come in here. Wait, I walked up to the door, reading the plaque again, _'Vincent Shrew' _that, must be why her name seemed like it belonged to a guy, she was a he, obviously.

At Alfea? Whatever, doesn't matter anymore, I can't possibly stand being around so many fairies right now, with such an annoying question stuck in my head. I have to, just have to, go out for a walk, maybe I could bring Marci with me this time around? Yeah, that sounded like a good idea, walking over to my room first to get Marci, the red scarab beetle was huge, for a beetle, around the size of a small dog. I put on her collar and leash and headed out of the dorm room with her.

**A/N: Thank you KandiTwist218 and ** **Mindblower1915 for allowing me to put your totally awesome characters into the story! :P Don't worry Mind, I'd probably couple him with a genderless blob of mush before I made him gay. This feels short, bleh.**


End file.
